PASSIONATE AFFAIR
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena meets Jeff Haedy while visiting Randy Orton and they start a passionate affair will they fall for each other? SLASH M/M


PASSIONATE AFFAIR

The day was a Saturday John Cena was getting ready to head over to a party that his friend Randy was forcing him to go to he didn't know the people that were throwing it all he knew was that they throw awesome parties. John sighed he was waiting at his hotel for Randy to show up he had been waiting for over half an hour when he heard a beep of the horn he went outside and got into the car. "About time asshole what the fuck were you doing?" Randy smirked "getting ready to see Evan you know I like to look good for him." John shook his head "what does it matter you'll end up fucking him by the end of the night anyway." Randy laughed "chill out maybe you will meet someone and get the fuck over Dave." John nodded "I am over that asshole I just….I don't know anyone at this party apart from you and Evan it's going to be weird." Randy nodded "yeah well Matt said it was cool to bring you so get the hell over it look we're here now."

John looked it was a pretty nice looking house by the looks of the outside he just wanted a drink he was tired as hell. He had just come off the road from doing a movie. Randy is his child hood friend and of course Randy was a wrestler. They walked inside and went straight for the drinks John got himself a beer and started drinking it straight away. "Go easy dude we can't have you wasted before this whole thing starts." John smiled "yeah okay let's get to meeting people then." Randy nodded and headed straight to Evan when he reached him they had a long make out session. They finally pulled apart and John looked at them like he was about to gag. "Seriously if you wanna fuck go somewhere a little more private." Randy laughed and Evan blushed "jealous much?" John glared at him.

John walked over to where there was a table and sat down to relax he needed a moment away from Orton sometimes he was so fucking annoying. "Hey I saw you over here and thought I'd say hello." John glanced and saw a guy with curly brown hair. John smiled "hi I'm John I came with Orton over there." John said as he pointed to Randy who was once again all over Evan. "well it's nice to meet you John I'm Matt I own this house with my brother Jeff over there the one with the rainbow hair and the guy next to him with the Mohawk is my boyfriend Shannon." John nodded "that's cool I don't really know anyone here at all are you wrestlers?" Matt laughed "yeah we all are pretty much what is it that you do?" John smirked "I'm an actor I just got off from doing a movie." Matt smiled "wow that's cool; well it was nice to meet you John I'll see you around." Matt said they shook hands and Matt left.

John got up and went to get another drink when he saw someone he never thought he was going to see again in his life his ex Dave. John glared at him before going to the fridge and pulling out another beer. "Hi John." John heard from behind him he knew that voice it was Dave's he hated that voice so much now he used to love it. "Hi." John said as he brushed passed Dave on his way back outside. John went back to his seat and lit up a cigarette. Dave followed him. "I hate that you smoke I thought you quit." John glanced at him in the corner of his eye. "Yeah well I didn't and what you think doesn't matter anymore does it Batista." John said angering Dave by using his last name. "Look John I thought we could have a normal conversation without you being an ass." John laughed "well that's where you're so fucking wrong why would I want to talk to you of all people?" John said as he put out his cigarette. Dave glared at John "I want to fucking apologize okay." John stared at him "yeah well I don't want or need your stupid fucking apologies alright." Dave was wild right now so without thinking he socked John in the jaw with a right hand causing John to fall to the floor in pain.

Randy saw everything and came rushing over to John pushing Batista away. "What the hell Dave why the fuck did you hit him?" Randy asked as he helped John up. "I didn't think I am so sorry John." Dave went to help John but John shrugged him off of him. "Get the fuck away from me I never want to see you again asshole." John hissed Randy helped John into the lounge room waiting for an ice pack.

Jeff Hardy came in and handed the ice to Randy who gave it to John so he could ice his jaw. "How are you feeling?" Randy asked John shrugged "alright I guess I just didn't think he'd hit me though." Randy was livid "yeah well if I ever see him again I will kick his ass all the way to wherever Kozlov is from." That made John laugh. "Its fine Randy go see Evan you haven't seen him in a while I'm just gonna relax here if you don't mind." Randy nodded "okay but if you need me come and get me." John nodded and winced at the pain there would be a big bruise there tomorrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John glanced up and smiled and the rainbow haired man. "Yeah I'm fine I'm John by the way." Jeff grinned at John. "Jeff Hardy so why did Dave hit you?" John sighed "I said some things to him he got angry with me and hit me he never could hold his temper." John explained "how do you know him?" Jeff asked in his southern accent which turned John on. "We were in a relationship for about 18 months." Jeff nodded "sorry if I'm being nosey." John smiled at Jeff "don't worry it feels good to talk about it to someone other than Randy." Jeff nodded "yeah I feel the same about my boyfriend Phil I have only really talked to Matt about it." John nodded "well if you ever need to talk call me but I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you though I'm traveling with Orton for a few months." Jeff smiled he thought John was hot. "Sounds great you sure your ok?" John nodded "trust me he's done worse." John covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he had just said Jeff sat there shocked. "Seriously?" John nodded "yeah but I don't wanna talk about that right now if that's okay?" Jeff nodded.

They sat there for a while "oh man I have such a headache I think I need to go home." John said Jeff nodded "I'll go get Orton for ya." John smiled "thanks Jeff." Jeff smiled at John he was so genuine. "No problem John I'll see you when we go back on the road." John smiled "sure thing." Jeff went outside and saw Randy making out with Evan again. "Randy." Jeff said making Randy and Evan break apart. "Yeah Hardy?" Jeff smiled an uneasy smile he and Randy were never friends really. "Uh... John has a headache and wants to go." Randy nodded "oh okay then let's go Evan." Randy said as they walked in the house to John. Randy saw John he was laying back on the couch with his eyes closed. "Cena you ready?" John got up "yeah man I'm tired and have a huge headache you have Tylenol at your house right?" Randy smiled "yeah I'm the Tylenol king." John smiled and waved goodbye to Jeff as he Randy and Evan left for Randy's.

When they got back to Randy's John went up into his room and got into bed for a nap after taking some Tylenol he drifted off into a deep sleep. A few hours later he woke up he felt better but had a slight headache still he went and had a shower and got changed into some sweats and went downstairs. First he went and got a drink of Coke and some chips and headed to the entertainment room no one was in there he turned on the TV to MTV and watched some music videos.

John was so engrossed in his thoughts he never saw Evan plop down beside him John glanced at his friends younger lover and saw he didn't look happy something was bothering him. "What's up Ev?" John asked Evan smiled a fake smile hoping John would buy it. "Nothing is wrong." John laughed "that's crap and you know it so tell me what's really bothering you and don't lie this time." Evan sighed "it's sort of personal it's about mine and Randy's sex life." John shrugged "yeah? Look Evan in time you will understand that I don't care I'm a blunt person I tell ya like it is nothing embarrasses me." Evan nodded "he won't let me top." John nodded "do you know why?" Evan shrugged "no he just won't let me I try to take control but he gets more dominant with me." John nodded "Evan tell him; look the way I see it you're in a committed relationship with him right?" Evan nodded "well he has to learn it's not all about him he has to give and take he can't just expect you to sit quiet while he rules over what does and does not happen in your relationship." Evan looked down. "But what if he breaks up with me?" John sighed "well then Evvy he aint worth your time, if he breaks up with you because you wanna fuck him then he is the coldest and most heartless person I have ever met and I have met some assholes, look Randy is a good guy you just have to be honest and direct with him and make sure he knows you aint a push over." Evan smiled "thanks John." John patted Evan on the back "no worries I'm always here Evan." Evan nodded and went up to see Randy.

An hour latter John heard the door slam and someone storming their way down stairs "I take it Orton was an ass." John mumbled. "CENA" John looked up and saw Randy standing there looking angry. John smiled his dimpled smile at him. "Hey Ortz what's up?" Randy growled and sat next to John. "What the fuck did you tell Evan earlier?" John smiled "he was upset you weren't letting him top so I told him to talk to you about it, why did he say something?" Randy nodded "he wants to top and I can't." John was confused "why can't you? You have a hole right? If I remember correctly you have a nice tight one at that." John joked and laughed but shut up when he saw the angered look Randy was giving him. "It was different with you, he isn't like you John I am his first." John nodded "this aint about that it's the whole him being a twink and you don't want to submit to someone like him." Randy nodded nervously John hit him in the shoulder. "You stupid idiot do you love him?" Randy nodded "of course I do." John smiled "well then let him have you Rand, look what we had was special I'll always love ya but we were miserable together you have finally found someone who actually loves you so just go with it." Randy nodded "would you if you were me?" John smiled "if I had someone who loves me as much as Evan loves you then yeah I would, now don't be a pussy go up there and tell your boy." Randy smiled and thanked John.

An hour later John could finally take his headphones out of his ears god Randy and Evan could be so fucking loud he had ordered some Chinese he was just setting the food up when he heard yelling coming from upstairs he groaned. "What the fuck did you do now Orton?" John asked himself. "FUCK YOU RANDY!" John heard Evan yelling coming down the stairs. "Baby wait!" Randy called back at him. They made it to the kitchen. "I'm sorry but I just can't I wish you'd understand." Evan scoffed as he sat at the table John was feeling very uncomfortable. "Understand what? That you don't love me or trust me enough to fuck you you're full of shit." Randy sighed "I do love you so fucking much I just the thought of it makes me ill, I am really sorry but I have only ever had one guy fuck me and I wanna keep it that way." John's eyes widened at the realization that Randy was talking about him. "Who? Who is this guy that you don't want me to replace?" Randy groaned "it's not that I don't want you replacing him I loved him and it didn't work out but we are still friends I just always thought the next time someone fucked me was when I was married." Evan nodded "who was it Randy? Just give me a straight answer!" John was getting annoyed by now.

"It doesn't matter Evan." John got up exasperated "it was me okay I fucked him happy now fuck!" John screamed and walked away leaving Evan shocked and Randy sorry for bringing John into it. "Is he telling the truth?" Evan asked still reeling from John's admission. "yes okay we were together when I was at OVW I thought we were going to get married but with our career's it didn't work out and we were better off as best friends so we kept it that way." Evan nodded "do you still love him." Randy nodded "yes but not in the way I love you I love him like a brother." Evan smiled and went and sat on Randy's lap. "I'm sorry for being angry I just I wanted to please you like you please me." Randy smiled and pecked Evan on the cheek. "I understand and it will happen Evan just give me some time okay?" Evan nodded and hugged Randy. "I think I need to go and see John I need to apologize for everything that we just put him through." Evan nodded and got off of Randy so he could go see John.

Randy walked into John's bedroom and saw him lying on the bed reading a magazine. John looked up at Randy and gave him a small smile. "Look J I'm sorry about putting you in the middle of me and Evan's fight." John shrugged "its fine Ortz just don't do it again look I don't mind talking to you and helping you out but I don't wanna be around when you fight okay?" Randy nodded and hugged John in a manly hug. "Randy!" Was heard being called from downstairs. "Well I better go see what Evan wants." John nodded and went back to his magazine. Randy came back a few minutes later and looked worried and pissed off at the same time. "What's wrong?" John asked concerned. "Uh…you have a visitor." John nodded and got up "who is it?" Randy sighed "it's Dave." John got mad and went storming down the stairs.

John walked up to Dave and got right in his face. "What the hell do you want, come to beat me some more?" Dave's eyes went wide. "No I came to apologize and see how you were." John scoffed "I'm fine now leave!" John hissed at his ex. "look John can we please talk." John glared at him. "Why do you wanna talk now you never had anytime for it when we were together?" Dave was getting angrier. "Look just listen!" Dave growled John knew he was going to snap he was an expert at knowing Dave's tendencies. "no I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say, look we aint friends we just have to ignore each other I hate you Dave for what you put me through in our relationship and that's sayin a lot I never thought I'd ever hate anyone in my whole life." Dave growled "well fuck you then John!" John smiled "no thanks look Dave I'm over you and to be completely honest I never wanna see you again." Dave nodded "fine but if you're traveling with Orton you will see me you have no choice in the matter." Dave said as John smiled at him. "I don't care if I see you I just never wanna talk to you again. Now LEAVE." Dave nodded and left. John had enough and stormed up stairs shouting "I'm going to bed!" behind him. Randy looked at Evan. "I swear he better leave John alone when we see him at the shows and shit this month I don't need John being in a grump." Randy whined making Evan laugh. "Well we will have to find something or someone to take his mind off of Batista." Randy grinned "yeah but he need's someone different than what he has usually dated." Evan nodded "relax babe we'll find someone." Randy nodded and kissed Evan.

The next morning John, Evan and Randy were flying out for a few house shows and Raw. John was excited he had always loved the WWE he sort of had to if he was best friends with Randy. He needed a break from work he just wanted to spend time with Randy and maybe make some new friends. They were at the airport waiting for the flight to be called he sighed a happy sigh he was finally at peace and happy, now all he needed was a house of his own and maybe a boyfriend.

Once they landed in Boston John's home town, they headed for the hotel John didn't really get along with his family so he didn't have a house there so that's why they stayed at a hotel. Randy and Evan shared a room while John got the connecting room. He had just opened the door when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw 2 people coming his way that he didn't recognize. "John Cena right?" The smaller man asked John smiled "yeah do I know you?" The men laughed "oh we are friends of Orton I'm Ted and this is Cody." John smiled Randy had talked about them a bit. "Nice to meet you, if you wanna see Orton he's next door." Ted and Cody nodded "thanks we'll see you later." John nodded and entered his room.

An hour later there was a knock on the door while John was on the phone. "Hey hold up one second man someone's knocking at the door." He could hear laughing through the phone. John walked over to the door and opened it to see Randy, Evan, Ted and Cody he gestured for them to come in and to be quiet. "So when did you wanna do those auditions then?" John said into the phone_. "About a month I'm still trying to sort them out ok."_ John nodded "of course man I'll be bored by then anyway." John laughed when he saw the four men in his room looking at him interestingly. _"Well the girls say they miss there uncle Cena, but I have to jet gotta interview seeya man."_ John laughed "tell the girls I miss them too yeah call me later Dan." John said as he hung up the phone.

John walked over to a chair and sat down. "What's up fellas?" John asked Randy smiled "we are hitting the bars tonight. Who were you talking to?" John smiled "oh just Dan, so bars huh maybe I can get me a piece of ass I am so fucking horny." John said making the men in his room laugh. "Who's…..who's Dan?" Cody gasped out trying to calm down after his laughing fit. John smiled "he's a good friend and my manager." Cody. Ted and Evan Nodded Randy laughed he new who Dan was he was pretty good friends with him too. "Let's not forget his daughter's god father." Randy said John smiled and went to his suitcase and got changed, the men in the room were gawking at him he didn't care he wasn't one for modesty. John smirked when he turned around. "Like the view boys?" John joked the three younger men blushed John and Randy laughed. "Lets get the fuck outta here I need some booze." John said as the 5 of them walked out.

Once at the club John ordered a round of drinks on him for his new friends they went and sat down at a table. "So John what do you look for in a guy?" Cody asked John smiled "uh lets see, he has to be cute and funny down to earth not prissy or bitchy has to have a cute ass I guess and good morals like he has to have a decent job I aint his sugar daddy." John said Randy laughed. "It's true before Dave he was with this guy called Sean and he was all over John just for his money." John nodded "yeah but he made up for that in bed my god that man had the tightest ass." John said making everyone laugh.

"So are you two together?" John asked pointing to Ted and Cody "yeah we have been together for about a year now, but we've been best friends since we were kids." John nodded "how the hell did you only get together a year ago?" Randy snickered John was so in your face it was so funny to see how his protégés would react to him. "Don't know I guess I was married and never really had those thoughts about him but they slowly came and I haven't looked back since." John smiled as Ted and Cody kissed. "So what was your last relationship?" Cody asked John, John shuddered thinking about Dave. He scowled when the man he was thinking about came in the club. "It was bad and when I say bad I mean worse than you can imagine but it was with that asshole over there." John said as he pointed to Dave Ted and Cody were shocked. "You and the animal?" Cody asked John nodded throwing back another shot. "Yeah it started off good but turned really shitty." Cody and Ted shut up when they saw Randy glaring at them.

John was sitting at the table in his own when someone sat next to him he looked over and saw Matt. "Hey Matt how's it goin?" John asked smiling Matt smiled back at him. "Good are you okay after yesterday?" John nodded "fine I had a bit of a headache but I feel great now but I think that might have to do with the alcohol." Matt laughed. "Oh I didn't get to introduce you yesterday this is Shannon my boyfriend." Matt said pointing to Shannon who was sitting next to him. "Hi nice to meet you." Shannon smiled and they shook hands. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Shannon asked John sighed "nope I ended things with Dave about 5 months ago and have been single since, I mean I have kept busy with work so it doesn't bother me." Shannon grimaced no sex for 5 months equals' hell. "Shit you must need to get laid then." John smiled and nodded "hell yes not that I haven't been laid in the past months I have that's what fuck buddies are for." Matt and Shannon laughed. "I need a drink excuse me." John said Matt and Shannon nodded "he seems really cool." Shannon said Matt nodded "yeah he should be fun."

John left the table and headed for the bar. He ordered himself a beer and leaned against the bar he was getting tired the jet lag was finally kicking in. "hey John." John looked over and saw Jeff standing next to him. "Hey Jeff you having fun?" Jeff nodded "yeah it would be better if Phil wasn't so uptight." John was curious as to who Phil was. "Phil?" Jeff nodded "he's my boyfriend and he's straight edge so no drinking alcohol or having fun really but he keeps nagging at me to not drink." John nodded "look Jeff he should just leave you alone you're not straight edge are you?" Jeff shook his head no "did he know you weren't when you got together." Jeff nodded yes "well then he needs to back off and let you live your life how you wanna live it." John said Jeff smiled finally someone understood him. "Thanks you're a pretty cool guy you know." John smiled "you too Jeff and don't let Phil tell you otherwise okay?" Jeff nodded and walked away.

John decided to just drink at the bar he didn't wanna see Randy all over Evan right now. "So you wanna fuck Hardy huh?" John heard a venomous voice next to him he knew it was Dave. "God Dave is that all you think about is sex I just met the guy for fucks sake I aint like you." John said Dave glared at him. "Get real John you know you were fucking other people while you were filming I didn't do anything you weren't doing." John scoffed "no Dave I wasn't fucking every piece of ass I saw unlike you I actual cared about you." Dave looked down apologetically. "Whatever John, I just wanted to talk to you I hope you aren't thinking of getting with another wrestler." John smiled "and so what if I am it's none of your business. Dave get over it we ended 5 months ago I'm over it so you should be too just leave me the fuck alone, it's the least you can do considering the shit you put me through." John said angrily as he walked back to the table where Randy was sitting who had seen everything.

John sat down and sighed would Dave ever leave him alone he wanted to move on but how could he if Dave kept popping up out of nowhere and talking to him and bringing up the past. "What did that asshole want?" Randy asked leaning over to John. "He was just telling me not to get with another wrestler and then accused me of cheating on him while I was working." Randy nodded "did you? I mean did you ever cheat on him?" John glared at Randy "no of course not I loved him I actually am faithful to my boyfriends." John shot back Randy put his hands up in surrender. "It's karaoke tonight I think the boys want you to do a little rap you wanna?" Randy asked trying to lighten the mood. John shrugged "sure but what song?" Randy thought "do bean town coz we are in Boston right?" John nodded and headed for the stage. "Where's he going?" Jeff asked shrugging Phil away from him. Phil sighed and headed for the bathroom to meet a certain someone. "He's gonna rap for us." Jeff smiled and watched John get ready to perform.

John took the mic in his hands. "My friends wanted me to get up here and do this so for all you guys here's Bean town." John said as the music started.

It's John Cena baby, and we heatin up the Beanpot  
Big up Boston, you know the whole team hot  
Yo we fresh, y'all a little bit stale  
And we 'bout to make it ugly just like Kevin McHale  
Cena takin over - I'm 'bout to make the scene mine  
I got a tea party, baby meet me on the Green Line  
Ain't too many kids that flow better than me  
Roll thick like Yaz's sideburns in seventy-three  
Like Tom Brady and the Pats, we rollin kids  
Cross me and pay a toll like the Tobin Bridge  
From the home of the curse, y'all know what I mean  
We like the left field wall, we stackin +Monster Green+  
Knock you out of the park, you land on Yawkey Way  
My shit be butter, but around here we say Parkay/parquet  
I rent my own team, we takin over the industry  
Like the big dick, baby nobody can finish me

_[Chorus: scratched 4X]_  
"Big up Boston!" "No one shows pity"

The crowd cheered and John smiled and sat back at the table after signing some autographs. "Damn that felt good I haven't rapped that song for years." Randy smiled "you did good but I think we should leave I have an early morning tomorrow you ready to go?" John nodded and waved to the table.

Once back at the hotel John showered and changed into some basketball shorts. He sat down and started watching some baseball the red sox were taking on the Yankees John was cheering for the sox of course. He got up and got himself a drink of soda and went back to his business of watching TV he had it on loud because he could hear Evan and Randy going at it next door.

He was just drifting off when there was a knock on his door he grumbled and got up he was so emotionally, mentally and physically tired. He opened the door and saw the tear stained face of Jeff Hardy John let him in and lead him over to the couch. John sat next to him and handed him a box of tissues. "Jeff what's goin on? Why are you cryin?" Jeff sobbed for a few more minutes. "I…..saw Phil fucking someone else in….in the club…the club bathroom." John sighed and hugged Jeff. "shit Jeff I'm sorry what did he say when you confronted him. "I….didn't I just left." John nodded "you can crash here tonight if ya want." John offered Jeff looked into John's eyes and smiled "thanks it means a lot." John nodded and headed over to the bed both men laid down and stared at each other.

There was a calm silence which both men enjoyed. Jeff looked at John and thought he was hot and needed some attention so without really thinking he leaned forward and Kissed John hard on the lips. John was shocked for a moment but reacted to the kiss slipping his tongue into Jeff's mouth tasting the extreme enigma for all he has. Both men's tongues were massaging each others, they finally broke apart Jeff sucked lightly on John's bottom lip before releasing him. "Wow Jeff that was some kiss." John said Jeff smiled "yeah." John nodded. Jeff moved so he was right next to John he started kissing at his neck and biting the tender flesh from his neck surgery. "Jeff stop we can't you have a boyfriend." John said pulling away from Jeff. Jeff shrugged "so he was fucking someone else tonight I want you to do the same to me please." John was having an inner debate with himself he needed to get laid but on the other hand Jeff has a boyfriend.

John sighed "fuck it." John grumbled and pounced on top of Jeff and stripped him of his shirt. He began laying kisses all over Jeff's neck and collarbone. He moved up and started to nibble on Jeff's ear and lick all the way down his neck. He kept laying kisses all over Jeff moving to his jaw line and kissing his way down over Jeff's Adam's apple. He nibbled lightly on his Adam's apple causing Jeff to groan loudly. John smirked he loved hearing the men he was pleasing to moan.

John kissed his way down Jeff's chest licking his way in patterns he paused and looked up at Jeff and saw he had his eye's screwed shut he leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. They broke apart and John went back to sucking and licking at Jeff's torso. Slowly moving to lick and suck at Jeff's nipples making them into hard nubs he worked on the left one then he moved and repeated the sucking action on the right one.

John trailed kisses down Jeff's stomach to his naval where he slowly licked around it then tongue fucked it for all it was worth he reached down with his hands and grabbed Jeff through his boxer shorts, Jeff groaned at the action. John was still tongue fucking Jeff's belly button whilst he removed Jeff's underwear. He took Jeff's member in his hand and began stroking it hard and slow. "Oh shit John yeah that feels so fucking good." Jeff moaned. John removed his mouth from Jeff's Naval and went down further and started sucking on Jeff's balls. "God daaaamn." Jeff cried out. John continued to stroke Jeff hard and slow but was picking up the pace while he was sucking and licking at Jeff's hairless balls he ran his fingers over the tip of Jeff's member covering his fingertips in Jeff's cum he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Jeff watched the action and started trembling John was doing things to him he couldn't explain.

John moved his mouth and took Jeff into his waiting mouth deep throating him. Jeff could feel his cock touching the back of John's throat causing him to buck his hips wildly John was gagging but got used to the feeling he had a great gag reflex he had to with Batista as his boyfriend. "Damn you know how to suck my cock." Jeff murmured making John groan around Jeff's member the vibrations going all the way through Jeff's body. John continued sucking Jeff for everything his pace was getting faster and faster Jeff was thrashing around beneath him he was going to come soon but he wanted to come while John was fucking him into the mattress. "John fuck me….god damn I need you right fucking now!" Jeff moaned loudly. John knew Randy could probably hear him but he was so lost in the moment he couldn't care less.

John pulled away from Jeff's cock giving it one last hard suck. He grabbed Jeff's legs and put them over his shoulders. He looked down at Jeff he looked so fucking delicious. He bent down and Kissed Jeff giving the man a taste of himself before pulling away. "Baby I wanna fuck you so bad." John moaned in Jeff's ear. "Do it then NOW." John felt a shiver go through him at Jeff's demanding tone he liked it. John looked to his bedside and remembered he had no lube or condoms and cursed at himself. "Jeff I aint got no lube or Condoms we can't." John said Jeff looked up at him he had never been taken dry no prep and had never done it without a condom but right now in the heat of passion with John he wanted and needed it bad. "I don't care take me dry no prep and no condom I'm clean are you?" John grinned he had never taken someone dry no prep before he was getting harder if possible. "I'm clean but are you sure?" Jeff nodded "fuck yes! Need you now." John nodded and slicked his cock up with his pre come and positioned himself at Jeff's entrance. "Hard and fast please just hard and fast." Jeff begged John smiled "oh I can do hard and fast baby don't you worry about that." John said as he slammed into Jeff in one hard thrust. Jeff screamed out at the pain but it was a good pain John just sat there not moving waiting for Jeff to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Soon enough Jeff started moving his hips wanting John to move so John did he pulled out leaving only an inch inside of Jeff before slamming back into Jeff hard as he could. "Holy shiiiiiit." Jeff screamed out John had hit that magical spot inside of him. John started thrusting in and out of Jeff at a furious pace loving the feeling of Jeff around him. "Fuck Jeff…so hot…..so tight." John moaned Jeff smirked and pulled John down by the back of his neck and kissed him with so much heated passion they were sure to combust. John gripped Jeff's cock and began stroking him in time with each hard thrust he was pounding into Jeff furiously he had never felt like this before it was the best feeling in the world. John was seeing colors behind his eyes he was in ecstasy.

Jeff was thrashing around underneath John his knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard underneath him John was making him feel things he had never felt before in his whole life. "Oh god...i think I'm gonna not going to last long….." Jeff moaned John nodded and moaned as well still slamming into Jeff while stroking Jeff at the same time. "Fuck…..fuck…oh god damn Jeff fuuuuuuuck." John yelled as he filled Jeff with his seed. He calmed down a bit but kept pumping into Jeff trying to spill more of him into Jeff's waiting hole. He was still stroking Jeff harder and faster now. "Come for me Jeff fucking come NOW!" John demanded at the sound of John's demand Jeff came all over himself and John's hand. John pulled out of Jeff and collapsed next to him on the bed trying to catch his breath.

Jeff got up and went to the bathroom and fetched a damp cloth he came back and proceeded to clean himself and John up John was just lying there still breathing heavily. Jeff disposed of the cloth and climbed back into bed with John. John wrapped an arm around Jeff as Jeff cuddled into his large frame. "Thanks John." Jeff whispered John smiled "no thank you Jeff." John said as they drifted off to sleep both knew they had some explaining to do in the morning to their friends and family members in Jeff's case one problem would be Matt and in John's case a nosey prick named Randy.

The next morning John groaned as he woke up the sun giving him a slight headache. He yawned and stretched then it all came back to him what happened last night, the club, going back to the hotel, Jeff showing up crying then fucking Jeff. FUCKING JEFF kept flashing in his mind Jeff had a boyfriend what the fuck did you do Cena? John thought he looked over to the side of him and it was empty he thought Jeff left but a second later the bathroom door opened and Jeff came walking out fully dressed _he must have had a shower _John thought. Jeff smiled when he saw John; John gave him a smile in return. "Morning." Jeff said John sat up and pulled on some clothes. "Morning you feeling okay today?" Jeff nodded "yeah I want you to know I don't regret what happened last night John you made me feel alive." John nodded "okay well I'm going to grab a quick shower, will you be here when I get out?" Jeff shook his head smiling. "No I have to go meet Matt for breakfast thanks again for last night." John nodded as he received a peck on the cheek from Jeff. John proceeded to have a shower he changed into some Jeans and a red and black shirt and some white sneakers, he grabbed his hotel card, phone and wallet and left the room to go see Orton.

John walked next door and knocked a few times before the door opened and Evan standing there grinning like a fool John felt awkward so he stepped inside and sat on the bed, Randy came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go do something they were just going to head to mall to shop. Upon seeing John Randy grinned John was really uncomfortable now he was relieved when the door knocked and Evan answered letting Ted and Cody in. they said there hello's and sat down as well Randy was staring at him. "What the hell are you staring at it's freaking me the fuck out." John said getting frustrated Randy smiled "did you do anything last night when we got back John?" John thought for a second he knew Randy knew about him fucking someone but he didn't know if he knew who. "Nope just watched some TV then went to bed." John said Randy smiled "on your own or with someone else?" John smiled "on my own why?" Randy was getting annoyed. "Stop lying me and Evan heard you last night you were fucking someone." John blushed but kept calm. "I was not!" John refused to give into Randy's accusations.

"Stop lying J you were fucking someone we heard you and this guy screaming." John laughed as he recollected the goings on of last night the moans and screams Jeff was making while he was unceremoniously pounding into that sweet ass. "Okay fine I got laid happy now?" Randy and the boys smiled. "Who was it?" Cody asked before Randy could. "No I aint telling you." Cody whined and pouted he looked like a child lost its puppy John laughed. "Are we ready to jet or what I need some new shoes." John said as he got up and left the room. "This conversation aint over CENA!" Randy yelled at the leaving John. John just snickered.

They made it to the mall John headed straight to the Nike store followed by Randy who wanted to talk to John some more about who he slept with last night. John went straight for the clothes section and was going through some tops when Randy joined him. "What do you think about this one?" John asked showing Randy a black and blue Nike long sleeve shirt. Randy smiled "it's nice you should get it in a few different colors." John nodded and went through and got a red, yellow, green and white top like the black and blue one, Randy looked on in shock. "Are you seriously going to buy all of them?" John nodded "why not I earn enough money and I like them I aint stingy like you Ortz." John playfully joked. Randy rolled his eyes "anything else you need from here Cena?" John shook his head no. "Nah can we go eat I'm starving." Randy nodded "yeah go pay for your shit then we can go to the food court." John nodded and headed towards the cashier.

John paid for his things then he and Randy headed to Macca's and ordered a meal each and sat down. Randy texted Evan telling him where they were. "So tell me about last night." John smiled "it was great one of the best fucks I've ever had." Randy smiled happy for his friend. "Are you going to see him again?" John shook his head "we can't he has a boyfriend." Randy was livid. "Fucking hell John you couldn't fuck a colleague of mine that was single if this backfires and bites me in the ass at work I will kick your ass." John laughed "relax he came to me alright I was falling asleep and he knocked on my door crying apparently his boyfriend was fucking some guy in the restroom at the club last night." Randy was stunned he still wanted to know who it was so he thought about everyone that was there last night and came up blank. "Just tell me who it was I promise I won't say anything you can trust me." John sighed "if I do no telling anyone not even god or Evan." Randy nodded and laughed at the god part. "Fine it was Jeff." Randy sat there with his mouth open in shock. "Shut your mouth you're attracting flies Orton." John hissed. "Seriously Jeff? So that means Phil was fucking someone else at the club right?" John nodded "that's what Jeff said apparently he didn't even make his presence known he just left and then he showed up at my door." Randy nodded. "Shit well you had quite the night was he really that good?" John grinned and nodded "hell yes he didn't even want prep or lube." Randy laughed "so that's the scream me and Evan heard then?" John nodded "guess so, so what time do we have to head to Raw?" Randy glanced at his watch "about 3 hours you wanna nap before hand?" John nodded "yeah I'm still a little jet lagged." Randy nodded.

When they got back to the hotel, John went straight to the bed and collapsed needing a nap. Over in Randy's room Evan was talking to Cody about all the gossip going around. Randy was smiling at Evan he really did love him. He was about to go to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and walked over to the door thinking it would be John. He was surprised when he saw Jeff Hardy standing there. "Uh hi Jeff what's up?" Randy asked Jeff looked down fidgeting "hi Randy um….is John here?" Randy smirked _that's what he wanted huh? _He thought. "Nah he was going to have a nap before the show tonight he's just worn out I think from jet lag and stuff, anything I can help you with?" Randy asked Jeff shook his head no "nah I guess I'll just see him at the arena bye." Jeff said he waved at the still smirking Randy. Randy waved back at Jeff as he watched him leave he seemed upset or disappointed that John wasn't up.

A while later it was time for Randy to go and wake up John. He walked into John's room through the adjoining room and saw that John wasn't asleep he was worried but then he heard the shower he was relieved. He went over to the door and knocked scaring the hell out of John who was just drying off. John came out of the bathroom in just a towel and saw Randy sitting on his bed listening to his I-pod. John groaned he hated when people listened to his music. He walked over to Randy and pulled out the headphones.

He walked over to his suitcase and got dressed in some black jeans and a white affliction shirt with his white sneakers. He put his dog tags, Rolex watch on and went back to his suitcase looking for a hat. He found a Nike white one and put it on after spraying himself with some addidas body spray. He looked over at Randy who was still going through his I-Pod and laughed he walked over to the night stand and grabbed his phone, wallet and hotel card he was ready to go. He punches Randy in the arm Randy looked up. "Ready now Cena?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded "yeah let's get the show on the road and give me my music." John said as he took the I-Pod from Randy. "You've got some good music on there" John nodded they got in the elevator they were meeting Evan, Ted and Cody at the arena Randy wanted some best friend time.

"So when will you be getting into the filming again?" John smiled "I got a call before my shower Dan said he was ahead of schedule so a few more weeks 3 at the most." Randy smiled as they got in the car and headed off for the arena. "Are you excited?" John grinned "hell yeah I can't wait for it this is the film I have been wanting to do my whole life you know that you and wrestling me and movies, I can't actually believe we both reached our dreams and kept our friendship." Randy nodded "I know we had some bad times but we are good now right? I mean you're like a brother to me and I don't know what or how I would be doing without you to help and straighten me out." John smiled Randy was never one to overly share his feelings. "I feel the same way." Randy nodded as they pulled into the undercover parking lot at the arena.

They walked in and Randy headed straight for his locker room John decided to hang out in the hallway since nobody was really around he pulled out his I-Pod and put on the first song it was a song he had just produced it was 'Airplanes by B.O.B featuring Eminem and Haley Williams.' He turned the music up and started bobbing to the music.

He really loved the chorus it meant something he wished for things in his life like friends that do anything for him a good home life and a decent job and he got more than he could ever wish for. He had the best job he could ever hope for traveling the world and, working with such great people.

John had his eyes closed listening to the music when he felt someone nudge him from the side he opened his eyes and smiled at Amy Dumas he had worked with her before with her band he took out his headphones. "Hey sweet cheeks." John said winking at her. "Hey Jay what are you doing here Mr. big time actor?" John laughed "I'm traveling for a few weeks with Randy." Amy nodded "how do you know Orton?" John smiled "we have known each other since we were teenagers he's like a brother to me." Amy nodded. "I heard about you and Dave I'm sorry." John smiled and shrugged "don't be it was a real crappy relationship in the end I need to move on." Amy nodded "cool so see anyone you like yet?" John laughed "nope but hey maybe me and you should?" Amy laughed "how about no you're gay and I am Lesbian so it wouldn't be good for either of us okay." John acted hurt. "Damn girl you know how to break a guys heart." Amy laughed "you are an idiot Cena." John nodded "I know but that's why you looooove me right?" Amy nodded and kissed his cheek. "Of course."

John nodded they were playing around when they heard a throat clear and a blonde woman standing there looking at John with daggers. "Hey baby…oh this is John he's Orton's friend." Natalya nodded "hi I'm Natalya Amy's girlfriend." Natalya spat John smiled "great to meet ya, don't get all worked up I aint into women." Natalya calmed down. "Sorry but she's a fine looking woman it looked like you were flirting with her." John nodded "nah hey I'll see you two lovely ladies later I need to go see Randy." John said as he gave both women a kiss on the hand they smiled at him. "He's such a gentleman how do you know him?" Amy smiled "he is a client of Dan's." Natalya nodded as they walked away chatting.

John walked around until he came to a door that said Legacy he figured that was where Randy would be. He opened the door without knocking and covered his eyes with his hand. "Is everyone descent?" John called out Randy rolled his eyes "yes John everyone is descent." John slumped down on the bench in the room and pouted. "Damn it I was hoping to see some naked men." Randy laughed the other three men looked nervous which John found funny. "Relax I'm joking I aint some kid of pervert and you four don't do it for me anyway." John said they seemed to calm down. "Hey Rand you wanna do something tonight?" John asked he wanted to hang with just Randy for once. Randy sighed "I can't sorry dude I have to hang with these three guys we do it every Monday." John nodded "that's cool I might work on some stuff for this audition I have coming up." Randy nodded "actually I might catch a cab back there now I'll see you guys tomorrow." John said as he hurried out of the arena Randy was confused. "You know we don't have to go out" Ted said Randy smiled "its fine he will get over it anyway now lets get ready for Raw." Randy said even though he was still worried about John.

Half an hour later John was back in his room changed into some sweats working on his lap top on a film he was reading up on being a cop the part was to be one of the best detectives in Boston.

He was so engrossed in his research he didn't hear the door open but he felt it when there was a hand placed on his shoulder he jumped up scared shitless. He turned around and was surprised to see Jeff standing there smiling. "Jeff what the hell are you doing? You don't just sneak up on people like that." John said but Jeff kept smiling. "I'm sorry but Orton wanted me to check on you he said you looked a bit down tonight he gave me the key to his room and I came in through the adjoining doors." John smiled "well you can tell Orton that I'm fine but I'm working." Jeff nodded "anything good?" John nodded and gestured for Jeff to sit next to him. "Look for yourself it's just a little bit for the film but I think it's good." John said as he showed Jeff the script.

They sat there for a while. "Well what do you think?" Jeff smiled "it's awesome I really like it it's a really interesting plot." John smiled "that's what I thought." Jeff smiled. "You know you can leave if you want I am a big boy I don't need a babysitter." John told him Jeff looked down "oh well I guess I'll see you later then?" John nodded he saw the disappointment in Jeff's eyes. "You don't have to go I was going to get some food and watch a DVD if you wanna join me?" Jeff smiled "sure how about I go get the food and you pick the DVD anything you want okay?" John nodded and smiled as Jeff left his hotel room. John got up from his seat and went in search of a DVD he found Jeff's own DVD and thought it would be cool to watch it so he popped it in and went back to work waiting for Jeff to show up with the food.

"Ring ring…." John heard it was his cell phone he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Marc his cousin. "Hey man." John greeted his cousin. _"Hey dude what are you doin?"_ John glanced around "nothing just chilling at the hotel gonna get some food and watch a DVD why?" Marc chuckled _"no reason just checking in so heard anymore about the film?"_ John smiled "yeah 2 weeks man and it should be done." Marc smiled on the other end. _"Cool so you got a house there yet or what?"_ John sighed "nah I'll look for one this week so how's base camp?" Marc laughed _"real good we are getting a descent income coming in." _John smiled he was happy for his cousin "good I know I am waiting to get some more offers I am so bored I need to be working." Marc laughed. John smiled when he saw the door open and Jeff come in carrying some take out, Jeff smiled and set the food up. _"Well I'll let you go dude but call me when the movie is done I wanna check it out."_ John nodded "sure cuz I'll speak to you soon bye." With that John hung up.

John walked over to where Jeff was sitting on the couch and sat next to him Jeff smiled at John. "So I got some Chinese I didn't know what you liked so I got a bit of everything." John nodded "its fine Jeff I'll eat just about anything." Jeff smiled and laughed a little "so what DVD did you choose?" Jeff asked, John grinned at him "oh just a little DVD called 'Jeff Hardy: My Life My Rules.' It looks really good and the main guy is pretty funny." John said Jeff laughed he found it so easy to relax around John and he liked it. "Yeah I know he's pretty hot as well." John smirked "oh really?" Jeff nodded "uh huh he has a nice ass that's for sure." John just cracked up "pretty high on yourself aren't you Jeff?" Jeff shrugged "I should be with what you were saying last night 'oh shit Jeff you have the tightest ass.' I have every reason to be high on myself dontcha think?" John nodded "sure I guess so let's eat and watch this DVD I am really interested in this." Jeff smiled.

Two hours later the DVD finished and both men were cleaning up. "You are a crazy fucker aren't you? I mean jumping off of ladders onto people on tables shit I can barely stand being on a ladder." Jeff laughed "you're kidding me right are you afraid of heights Johnny?" John growled he hated being called Johnny. "I might be and don't call me Johnny I hate it." Jeff nodded "so what do you wanna do?" John asked Jeff shrugged "we could just talk I guess." John nodded they headed back to the couch.

"So tell me about you and Dave" Jeff urged he wanted to know everything about John it was weird seeing that he was in a relationship with Phil. "well we met at a party that Orton was throwing and we just clicked. He asked me out and we started dating. Everything was perfect one of the best relationships I had ever been in." Jeff nodded "what changed?" Jeff asked John sighed. "When I had to go on set for a movie, he was pissed off he hated that I was going to be away from him and he thought I would cheat on him. I tried to put his mind to rest but it didn't matter. I had a week off and I went home at this time I was living with him in Florida anyway when I got home he had friends over and he barely acknowledged that I was there. After his friends went he came and tried to fuck me and I refused saying he was ignoring me earlier why should I give it up to him. That set him off he started yelling at me saying I was fucking my co stars and most of them were the straightest men on the earth."

Jeff was listening intently. "I was denying that I was cheating on him because I wasn't I loved him, anyway he got angry at me and slapped me and I hit him back but he got more violent and ended up breaking my arm. I stayed with him but every time I'd come home he'd beat me, anyway one time when I came home I caught him fucking some guy and I went ape shit I kicked the guy's ass and then went for Dave. He was stronger than me at that time and he ended up beating me again. I woke up after the beating and he acted like nothing was wrong."

Jeff nodded "is there more to the story?" John nodded "anyway we liked to play games in the bedroom right? He blindfolded me and tied me to the bed I was drunk at this point….uh I thought it was him fucking me but it was the guy he was fucking earlier on I think he's a wrestler too. When he untied me and took my blindfold off I was mortified. Anyway when he was asleep I left him and that place and went to Randy's I got a restraining order on him and it only got taken away a month ago so now he's allowed to come near me."

Jeff was stunned he never thought John would've gone through that. "Anyway once we broke up I turned to prescription drugs like pain pills and sleeping pills. I went to rehab and that was where I got better and the rest is history." John said Jeff sat there silent. "You think I'm fucked up right?" John asked Jeff shook his head "no not at all I think Batista is fucked up John I can't believe you went through that." John nodded "you know I haven't even told Orton about the sex part I just know he'd kill him and I didn't want that so please whatever you do don't tell anyone this or say anything to Batista." Jeff nodded and kissed John's hand. "I promise." John smiled "so what about you and Phil?"

Jeff sighed. "Well we met after my stint in rehab I was on other drugs not tablets. Anyway he wanted to make me straight edge and I said no but he started being my friend and that grew to our relationship." John nodded "do you love him?" John asked Jeff shrugged "I did but after seeing him fucking someone else it's a bit hard to love that person fully." John nodded "so are you going to confront him?" John asked Jeff shrugged "I don't know I can't really say anything I mean me and you fucked." John nodded "so you're going to stay with him then?" John asked Jeff nodded "yeah I guess so." John sighed "well you should get back to him then he's probably worried about you." Jeff nodded "thanks for spending some time with me." John smiled "anytime Jeff anytime…." Jeff smiled and left.

John cleaned up and changed for bed he was watching TV an hour later when there was a knock on the door. John got up and answered seeing it was Jeff and he looked mad. Jeff stepped into the room and slammed his lips against John's before stripping down to nothing and doing the same to John.

John was confused "what happened?" John asked as Jeff attacked his neck with kisses. "Phil was getting fucked in our room I need you Johnny please?" John sighed "I don't know Jeff…." John said even though he wanted to fuck Jeff again. "Please….." John nodded and Jeff grinned.

"Get on your hands and knees." John ordered Jeff nodded and did what was asked John went over and got out some lube and a condom he slipped the condom on and lubed up his dick. "You want me to prep you?" John asked Jeff nodded. John smirked and bent down and licked Jeff's hole trying to stretch him Jeff was pushing back against John's tongue. "Oh shit….fuck." Jeff moaned John had a good tongue that was for sure. "Do it now I want you to fuck me!" Jeff screamed John nodded and thrusted into Jeff in one solid movement. Jeff screamed out loud it felt so fucking good.

John held his position trying to get Jeff comfortable but Jeff started rocking back against John's dick John took that as a sign and started slamming into Jeff. "Harder….fuck me as hard as you can I wanna feel you tomorrow…" Jeff said John nodded and picked up his pace and he got harder he was slamming into Jeff and the bed was creaking like it was about to break. "so tight fuck….Jeff….goddamn you're hot…" John moaned Jeff laughed and started stroking himself at the same speed as what John was slamming into him with.

John changed up his angle a little bit "holy hell fuck right there!" Jeff screamed John was hoping Randy wasn't in his room. "Is that it Jeff is that the spot that turns you into my whore?" John asked breathlessly and he started licking at Jeff's back all around his hardy boyz tattoo. "Yes….FUCK YES!" Jeff cried. "Fuck Jeff gonna cum you're gonna make me cum…" John said Jeff smiled "oh I want that I want you to come so bad I need you to cum do it John now." John obeyed and came straight away filling up his condom with his cum. Jeff turned around and took hold of the condom and put it to his mouth and poured the liquid down his throat. John nearly got hard again from the action. "Come on Jeff it's your turn I want you to cum on these sheets." John said as he stroked Jeff's member along with Jeff. "Fuuuuck Johnnnnnn!" Jeff screamed as he came on the bed.

Both men collapsed onto the bed John pulling his limp cock out of Jeff. John went to the bathroom and brought back a damp cloth to clean himself and Jeff up once that was done he climbed back into bed under the sheets and cuddled up next to Jeff. "Thank you" Jeff murmured John smiled "anytime." John said as he kissed Jeff's neck and they both fell asleep.

The next morning John was woken up by banging on his door he sighed and rolled over where he saw Jeff still laying there. John gently nudged him and woke him up. Jeff looked at him through tired eyes "you need to get up and dressed and hide someone's here." John said Jeff nodded, got dressed and hid in the bathroom. John got out of bed and threw on some sweats and answered the door. It was Randy, Evan, Ted and Cody. "Hey Johnny get dressed we are going out to breakfast and we are meeting Matt, Shannon, Phil and Jeff there." Randy said with a wink. John groaned and pulled Randy away. "Can you go in your room and wait." Randy looked confused "why?" John sighed "Jeff's here and I don't want people knowing." Randy nodded and headed out the door.

John opened the bathroom door and let Jeff out they shared a quick kiss before Jeff left for his own room. John had a shower and changed into some jeans and a black Affliction shirt with some sneakers and put on his bling before grabbing his phone, wallet and key and heading for Randy's room.

He knocked on the door and Evan opened it smiling the rest of the men came out of the room and soon they headed for the hotel café for some food. John and Randy went and ordered their food. "I cant believe you were with him again last night" Randy whispered John shrugged "he came to me and told me that his man was getting fucked in their room so I fucked him. Seriously Ortz I have no idea what is going on in Jeff's head but he's hot so I do what he wants I have never gone to him it's always the other way around." John said Randy nodded "I get that but be careful I don't want you falling for him only for him to stay with his boyfriend." John nodded "I know but I like him I think he is a cool fun guy and the sex is awesome." John said as they made their way back to the table.

John sat down and started eating and every now and then he would look up and see Jeff staring at him it was making him nervous he shouldn't be staring when he is sitting right next to his boyfriend. "So what time is our flight Ortz?" John asked "in an hour we better go and get ready" John nodded and paid for his food and took off back to his room.

When John got back to his room he packed his things and headed down to the lobby to wait for Randy. He went outside and lit up a cigarette he was having some peace and quiet before Dave strolled up with some guy John rolled his eyes as Dave stopped but the other man kept going. "What do you want Dave what did I tell you about talking to me?" John asked Dave shrugged. "I miss you John I want you back" John laughed "get real you are fucking delusional if you think that I am going to be with you again" John spat Dave growled "what the hell is so wrong with me?" John sighed "lets see you are a jealous person, you beat me, you fucking made me think you were fucking me but you got your friend to do it-" John started but got cut off.

"You did what?" Randy asked John sighed this was not going to be good. Randy got in Dave's face "what the fuck did you do to him Batista?" Dave looked away he didn't need anybody knowing what he did to John. "Nothing" John laughed "don't lie Dave just tell him" John said Dave groaned "fine I got someone to fuck him and he thought it was me ok?" Randy was speechless how could Dave do that to somebody he supposedly loves. Without any warning Randy hit Dave in the jaw but he didn't stop there he kept going until John pulled him off of him and threw him into their rental car. Ted, Evan and Cody just stood there watching. John spat on Dave and got in the car and soon they were on a flight back to Randy's all five of them.

Once there John had a shower and then had something to eat he was sitting at the kitchen table checking his emails when all four guys sat down and looked at him John sighed here comes the questions he thought. "So are you going to tell us what happened between you and Dave?" Randy asked John nodded "okay well you know all about him being really jealous and everything right?" Randy nodded "and how he beat me?" Randy again nodded "you remember when I had that broken arm?" John asked "yeah when you got back from touring you said you broke it on tour" John nodded "it was a lie when I came home Dave kept saying that I was cheating on him. Anyway one night when I got back home I caught him in bed with some guy I attacked the guy and then Dave but Dave ended up beating me and breaking my arm." John said.

Randy looked furious. "Anyway I was left unconscious after that fight when I woke up he acted like nothing happened. Well we liked to play games in the bedroom right? So he tied me up and blindfolded me and fucked me well I thought it was him turns out it was the guy he was cheating on me with when he was asleep I packed and moved out and broke up with him. Well after that I turned to pills and ended up in rehab and here we are today" John said.

All four men looked repulsed by what Dave had done to John especially Randy he was the worst one. "I am going to kill him I am literally going to chop his body up into pieces" Randy said John sighed "don't Ortz he aint worth it I had a restraining order on him but it ended a month ago so now he is coming up to me and asking for me to go back to him." John said Randy growled "why didn't you ever tell me this?" John shrugged "I didn't want you to go and hurt him and get yourself into trouble" John said "do you know who the other person is?" Evan asked John shook his head "I don't know his name but he was tall and muscular he had long blonde hair and a big nose and had like a beard I think Batista was calling him Hunt or something like that" John said Randy got up and screamed.

John got up and walked away he didn't want to have to deal with this right now he got in his car and headed for the gym he walked in and started working out he needed to get fit enough for some of the movie parts that were coming up it seemed everyone wanted a piece of him but he needed a break soon he would ask Dan about it when they met next.

After working out for at least and hour John drove around until he came to a real estate agent he went in and got some listings and decided he'd have a look at some houses when he got home he wanted Randy's opinion on them. He got back to Randy's and saw that there were a few more people there like Jeff, Phil, Matt, Shannon, Amy and Natalya. John sighed he went inside and got a beer before sitting down at the kitchen table and looking at the houses.

John sat there until he was joined by Evan John smiled at his friends lover. "What are you doing?" Evan asked John smiled and passed him the papers "looking for a house around here I need something stable this is where I want to live and call home plus I need it to be close to the gym and I want to be close to here" John said he and Evan started looking through them they were soon joined by Randy who was sucking on Evan's neck. John smiled "I'll leave you two to it I might go on upstairs." John said Evan sighed and pushed Randy away.

Randy looked at Evan confused "what the hell Evan why the hell did you push me away?" Randy asked Evan rolled his eyes "me and John were doing something and you interrupted god Rand I was trying to get to know him because he means a lot to you and you ruined it" Evan said Randy laughed "relax it's not like he's going anywhere" Evan laughed "that's where you're wrong he was looking at house he's going to move out" Evan said Randy was stunned and stood there comprehending what Evan just said "really?" Randy asked Evan nodded "yeah" Evan said before walking away.

Randy walked up the stairs and entered John's room he found him sitting on the bed reading the papers. He sat down with John and sighed. John looked at his best friend "what's up Ortz?" John asked Randy shrugged "you're moving?" Randy asked John smiled "yeah you knew I would dude I aint moving far just a few streets away" John said "you found a place?" John nodded and showed Randy the info. "Looks good are you going to check it out?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah you wanna come I'm seeing it tomorrow" Randy smiled and nodded "sure I'd love too" John smiled they did there handshake and Randy left.

John decided to get out of his room he walked around Randy's large house and went into his theatre room he stopped when he saw what looked to be Phil and some unknown person fucking against the wall he shut the door and waked into the back yard. He went over to Randy and told him what he saw Randy was mad how dare they do it in his house couldn't they go somewhere more private he walked in there and dragged Phil out and threw him at Jeff. Jeff sighed he knew what Phil had been doing.

Jeff walked away from Phil mad and John followed he found him in the bathroom crying. John went over to him and rubbed his back Jeff started to calm down. "Are you ok now?" John asked Jeff nodded "I guess I just I can't believe he was doing it in this house while I was outside I hate him." John nodded "Jeff not to but in or anything but maybe you should confront him now this is the third time you have caught him" John said Jeff frowned at John before attacking his lips with his own John moaned into the kiss.

John undid Jeff's shirt and started licking and nipping at the exposed skin Jeff was breathing heavily. John took Jeff's nipples into his mouth and sucked on each one until they were hard nubs. "Damn John…." Jeff moaned John smirked and got down on his knees and undid Jeff's belt and jeans and pulled them down so his jeans were pooling at his ankles he wasn't wearing underwear.

John lightly chuckled. "Where is your underwear?" John asked as he stroked Jeff a few times. "Didn't need it I knew I'd get you eventually." John laughed "how did you know?" Jeff smirked "like you could resist my ass." Jeff joked John smiled as he licked the pre come from Jeff's shaft. Jeff smiled down at John and winked "you gonna fuck me or what?" Jeff asked grinning John just nodded and stood up.

John smiled and kissed Jeff again softly on the lips. "Turn around babe." John whispered. Jeff turned and spread his legs apart and his arms wide against the bathroom wall. John smiled Jeff looked so fuckin sexy like this. John groaned when he realized he had no lube so he shrugged and stuck his fingers into Jeff's mouth urging him to suck them Jeff slicked up his fingers enough letting them go with a pop. John moaned before he started probing his index finger against Jeff's tight pucker. He slowly slipped the finger in causing Jeff to groan loudly. "You ok?" John asked as he pushed his finger in go as far as his knuckle. Jeff nodded "yeah fuck more." Jeff moaned John curled his finger trying to widen Jeff's hole he pulled out his finger and went straight back in with two. The two fingers that were inside of Jeff were scissoring him John was moving them around. "Oooooohhhhhh" Jeff moaned loudly as John hit his prostate. "Is that the spot Jeff? Is that the spot you want me to hit over and over?" John asked lust lacing his voice. Jeff nodded "fuck yes do it now!" Jeff demanded.

John shrugged and spat in his hand before rubbing the spit onto his hard member before lining it up at Jeff's entrance. "You want this? You want me to fuck you through the wall? You want me to make you scream?" John asked breathlessly. Jeff was going fucking crazy he wanted John so bad. "Yes, yes to all of those fuuuuuck!" Jeff screamed as John slammed into him in one swift and hard thrust. "Just like that baby?" John asked as he started to move slowly in and out of Jeff changing the speed every now and then. "Yeah Jay just like that but harder…..fuck me harder!" Jeff yelled. John was sure people in the house could hear them because of the sounds that Jeff was making. John did what Jeff asked as his thrusts got harder and faster he was slamming into Jeff making both men's bodies quiver with pleasure. "Touch yourself for me baby I wanna see you jerking yourself off while I slam into you." John said Jeff moaned John's voice was so fucking sexy. Jeff reached with his left hand and started to stroke himself in time with John's thrusts.

John was getting close he could feel it in his stomach every time he would slam into Jeff, Jeff's tunnel tightened around his hard cock it felt fucking so good. "So close…..gonna come soon." John warned, Jeff nodded "come for me fill me up give me what is mine." Jeff said voice husky. John groaned he slammed into Jeff "fuuuuuuck Jeffffffff!" John screamed as he came inside of his secret lover. John was panting but he could still feel Jeff pumping himself he smiled and turned Jeff around. John got on his knees and took Jeff's cock into his mouth sucking and licking trying to get Jeff to explode into his mouth every now and then he would lightly graze his teeth along Jeff's member. "Fuuuuuck John gonna come." John smiled but sucked harder "aaaahhhhh" Jeff moaned as he spilled his seed into John's awaiting mouth. John swallowed everything Jeff gave him and sucked lightly on the head making sure he got everything. He stood up and pulled Jeff into a breathtaking kiss letting Jeff taste himself on John's lips.

After they re dressed they left the room and went their separate ways John went back to his room and went to bed while Jeff left with Matt all the while arguing with Phil. The next morning John got up and ready he was excited to look at the house he really needed to get away from Randy not that he didn't like living with his best friend he just likes his independence.

John went downstairs and saw that Randy and Evan looked like death warmed up he smiled and went about making himself some fatty breakfast. Randy groaned when he smelled what John was cooking and ran into the bathroom throwing up John finished cooking ate and washed his dishes.

John sat down at the table and looked at his friend "are you gonna come with me Ortz?" John asked Randy grunted "I'll take that as a no now I need to go so I'll see you whenever I guess" John said he got up and started walking out the door. "Ready John?" Evan asked in a cheery voice. "Ready for what Ev?" John asked "to look at the house I'm coming with you" John smiled and nodded as they left the house. They got in the car and drove to the house opening.

The house was a Tuscan style house it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. A spacious back yard and a great swimming pool. The kitchen was huge which John loved and so were the bedrooms. And his ensuite was to die for the bathroom was huge. There was an 8 seat hot tub outside which John and Evan smiled at. Upstairs was also a huge room which would be used as John's entertainment room and the downstairs living room was bigger than the one at is old house John fell in love with the house he had to buy it.

Evan noticed the look in John's eyes "you want this house don't you?" John looked at him and smiled "hell yeah it's perfect and it's only down the road from you and Randy so it's perfect." Evan smiled "how much is the asking price?" John looked down at the brochure. "It's $1,000,000. This isn't too bad its fine I'm gonna make the offer." John said as he walked to the agent and told her to put the offer in.

John and Evan headed back to Randy's after picking up some food and eating it. They got back and John started packing his things he was packing when he got the call that the offer was accepted he was happy he just had to move in now since it came furnished he had the house cleaned spotless and the furniture.

A few weeks later John had moved out and had started working on a new movie he was making good money and he loved it he was currently working on being in a movie about a father and son relationship he was playing the son it was hard for him seeing as though his own father and him never spoke once he came out.

John was currently in his home office working on some other features. John had his headphones on he didn't hear the door open until someone tapped him on the shoulder scaring the hell outta him he spun around and saw Randy. He smiled and greeted his best friend with a hug. "What the hell are you doing here dude?" John asked Randy grinned. "I got out early and I have a week off so I thought I'd surprise you with my presence." John smiled and sat back down as did Randy.

"I have some news" John smiled "well what is it Ortz?" Randy grinned "Jeff is single" John nodded "good for him I guess" John said he didn't care really. "Why aren't you more thrilled?" Randy asked John shrugged "Ortz I haven't seen him or talked to him since before I moved out so why would I care seriously?" John asked Randy sighed "sorry I thought you two had seen each other" John shook his head "nah but its fine ive been really busy anyway" John said and he started working again. "Forget about that right now lets go eat with Evan, Ted and Codes yeah?" John shrugged and got up and put his jacket on before leaving with Randy.

They arrived at the restaurant and met up with Evan, Ted and Cody. They all ordered some food and started to catch up. "So how have you been John?" Ted asked John shrugged "good really busy but good" John said "are you dating anyone?" Cody asked John laughed "I don't have time to date anyone Cody" John said as their food arrived. "So what have you four been up to then?" John asked "well Dave quit" Randy said John was shocked "said he wanted to concentrate on being an actor" John laughed "yeah right he'll never be as good as me" John said making the men laugh.

They sat there eating. "So what movie are you working on now?" John shrugged "none right now I just wrapped on one but I have a meeting with Dan tomorrow I want to take a few months off I have been working hard so I hope he will give it to me I mean I make him enough money as it is I just need to relax and be normal for a while." John said Randy nodded. Two girls came over "oh my god its John Cena you are our favourite actor can we please get a picture with you?" One of the girls asked John nodded "sure thing" one of the girls gave Ted the camera and took the picture then the girls left.

John looked at his friends and smiled and saw Randy pouting. "What's the matter Ortz jealous that they didn't want your picture?" John teased Randy scowled "whatever Cena" John laughed. "Don't worry baby I'll ask you for your picture when we get home" Evan cooed John gagged "Evan I don't need to know about you and Orton's kinky sex life." John said "sorry John so are we ready to leave?" John nodded and paid for the meals not caring that his friends were objecting. He put his jacket on and got in his car and drove away back to his house.

When he got there he was shocked to see his ex Sean at his gate trying to get in wondering what the hell this asshole wanted John let him into his house and gave him a beer. "What are you doing here Sean?" John asked Sean sighed he was a gorgeous man he was tall and had tattoos, he had dark brown hair and blue grey eyes sort of like Randy he looked a lot like John's best friend. John pulled out his phone and texted Orton. _Need help Sean is here come quick! _John texted while waiting for Sean's response to his question.

"So are you going to answer me or just stand there all night?" John asked Sean sighed "I miss you" John laughed "you mean you miss the money right?" John asked Sean groaned "no John even though you think that I was only with you for the money you're wrong I actually loved you" John sighed "Sean it's been years why now all of a sudden?" Sean shrugged "I was just thinking of you…nice house you live here with Dave?" Sean asked John shook his head "no we broke up months ago" John said Sean walked closer to John and pulled him into a kiss John reacted to the kiss but pulled away. "Stop I cant do this I don't want you anymore Sean" John said.

"But I love you John you mean everyth-" Sean started but was interrupted by "CENA!" was heard being yelled John smiled "KITCHEN ORTON!" John screamed back Sean rolled his eyes he never liked Randy.

Randy walked in and got himself a beer before looking at Sean. "Hi Sean what are you doing here?" Randy asked "just came to talk to John about something" Sean said "really? What?" Randy asked Sean shrugged "nothing for you to worry about Randall" John sighed they were always like this they hated each other. "Sean I think you should go if you've said all you came to say" John said Sean nodded and gave John a sweet kiss on the lips before leaving John sighed and went back to Randy. "So why the hell was the asshole here for?" John shrugged "he wanted me back" John said simply he got himself another drink and started drinking. "Idiot…like you'd ever go for that again" John nodded "he kissed me Ortz and I kissed him back" John said Randy was stunned as to why John would kiss him. "Why?" John shrugged "I miss having boyfriend I miss it all." John said Randy nodded "come over tomorrow for a BBQ" John nodded "fine I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Randy nodded and left.

The next morning John woke up and did his usual routine of gym, shower, dressed then food. He had a meeting that morning with his manager and was hoping he would get some time off. An hour later and his manager arrived they got a drink and headed outside it was a nice day after all. "So how is everything going John?" Dan asked John shrugged "good busy I wanted to ask you about having some time off" John said Dan looked at him to see if he was being serious which he was "I'll see what I can do ok?" John nodded "what's going on then?" John asked "well we have a few endorsements, Nike wants you to endorse some clothes, then PowerAde wants you to endorse some drink and so does Jack Daniels and then you have Nike also want you to do a fragrance for them" John nodded "sure I'll do them all" John said Dan nodded "now your movie is getting great reviews they are thinking about Oscar material" John was shocked but very happy "Really?" Dan nodded "I have few scripts but you want time off so don't worry about it." John nodded "thanks man" Dan nodded and shook John's hand "I'll be in touch with Leah for all you endorsement dates ok?" John nodded and led him out of his house.

John looked at the time and saw he was late for Randy's BBQ the meeting went longer than was necessary. He had a quick shower and dressed for the day in Jeans and a t-shirt before leaving for Randy's. When he arrived John went straight for a drink before heading outside. He saw Randy talking with Evan he smiled and walked up to his best friend slapping him on the back. When Randy saw John he smiled. "Hey you finally made it then?" John nodded "yeah sorry my meeting went a little later than I thought it would, hey Evan" John said Evan smiled "hey John" John nodded and looked around the place was packed "I thought you said it was a small BBQ Ortz" John said "changed my mind now go mingle" John nodded and walked away he saw Ted and Cody so he went over there.

"Hey boys" John greeted when he walked up to them "hey John how are you?" John nodded "good just a little tired" John said "you work too much and I thought we did" Ted said John shrugged "I love what I do so I'll do it even when I am dead on my feet" John said "I know what you mean I'd do the same with wrestling" Cody added John laughed.

He saw Dave and groaned he did not want to see that asshole and why the hell was he at Orton's house anyway? Ted and Cody saw who John was looking at and sighed this was not good seeing as though Dave was on his way over with out of all men Hunter. "Hey guys…John this is Hunter my boyfriend" John nodded and shook the mans hand he wasn't stupid he knew he was the guy that fucked him while he was blindfolded. "Hi nice to meet you" John greeted Hunter smirked. "So John is it?" John nodded and rolled his eyes. "You got a boyfriend?" John shrugged "no but I saw Sean yesterday Dave he says hi" John said smirking he knew Dave would get angry he hated Sean.

John looked at Dave and he was fuming and John laughed "you okay Dave you look a bit red" John noticed Dave shrugged it off. "Fine so how was the lovely Sean?" Dave asked with a venom laced voice. "Fine I guess still has a nice ass" John said aggravating Dave more. "You know Hunter…you should keep this one on a tight leash I could snatch him from you like that" John said with a snap of his fingers "but you don't need to worry I don't like abusers" John said as he walked away.

John walked into the kitchen and got himself another drink when he turned around he came face to face with Jeff they said hello and were about to talk when John's phone rang John apologized and went into another room. "Hello?" John asked when he answered. _"Hi John it's me Sean"_ John groaned "yeah hey what's up?" John asked _"can we meet tonight maybe go for a drink somewhere?"_ John sighed should he or not? "Sure why not I'll meet you at Carbon at about nine ok?" John asked Sean was so happy he really did love John with everything he had. _"Great I'll see you then sexy"_ John nodded "okay bye Sean" John said and he hung up the phone.

He was walking out when Randy came in "hey dude what are you doing?" John shrugged "had a phone call so I got that time off so I was thinking of having some best friend time" John said Randy was happy he missed John a lot "great we leave in a couple of weeks" John nodded and hugged Randy before going back to the BBQ. He wasn't going to tell Randy about meeting Sean he knew Randy would go nuts and that was something John didn't want or need right now.

At the end of the night John hadn't even spoken to Jeff he really did miss him but he thought that ship had sailed it was getting closer to being nine so he decided to leave he wasn't going to change he was just going to head over to the bar. He walked over to Randy "hey Ortz I'm heading off I'm a little tired but I'll see you tomorrow" John said Randy nodded "sure we will come by" John nodded and left he went straight to Carbon it was a little after nine but he didn't really care.

He walked in and saw Sean sitting there drinking wine that was the kind of man he was but he wasn't feminine he just hated beer too many carbs apparently. He went to the bar and ordered a beer before going and joining Sean. Sean smiled a big smiled when he saw John. John smiled back. "Hey John" John nodded and smiled at him "hey what's up?" John asked Sean shrugged "nothing much how was your day?" Sean asked "good had a meeting with my manager then I had a BBQ at Randy's" John said Sean rolled his eyes at the mention of Randy. "Does he know you're meeting me?" John shook his head "no if he did I wouldn't be here right now" John said Sean laughed.

"I miss you John I really do" John sighed and nodded "I thought you only wanted me for my money when we were together it seemed as though that was all you ever wanted" John said Sean sighed "at first that was what it was all about but once I got to know you I fell in love with the man John Cena not the movie star John Cena" John smiled and nodded "I haven't been the man John Cena in a long time I don't think he is there anymore to be honest with you" John said Sean looked at his ex and saw sadness something he had never seen in John before. "Why what happened?" John groaned "Dave Batista happened" John said Sean nodded understanding. "Do you still love him?" John scoffed "hell no it was worse than me and you Sean much worse" John said Sean nodded.

John ordered them another drink. "What about you anyone been in your life since me?" John asked Sean blushed "I and Kevin got together for a few months but it was never serious like you and Dave" John nodded "how did you know how serious I and Dave were?" John asked he was curious "tabloids I know you moved in with him and you got a restraining order on him" John nodded "yeah….what about work what have you been doing?" John asked "I still work at the gym but I am co owner now" John smiled "wow Sean that's awesome" John said Sean smiled. John looked at the time and it was one in the morning. "I better go big day tomorrow" John said Sean sighed he wanted more time with the man sitting across from him the same man who owned his heart. "Can I come John?" John sighed he didn't know if it was a good idea "sure but we are just sleeping ok?" Sean smiled and nodded "sure thing babe" John nodded and smiled and left with Sean. 

When they got to Johns the stripped off and climbed into bed Sean kissed John before falling asleep. The next morning John got up and smiled when he saw Sean he actually smiled. He had a shower before waking Sean up. Sean smiled when he saw John. "Morning" John smiled "good morning…I was thinking we should do this I mean us we should be an us again" John said Sean smiled "really?" John nodded "yes but we go slow way slow" Sean nodded "anything just to be with you again…you know Orton is going to go crazy" John nodded "yeah I know you should go he is coming for breakfast with some friends I need to tell him not shock him by the sight of you in your underwear in my house" John said Sean nodded and got dressed and left after kissing John once more.

John sighed and started on breakfast the conversation he had to have with Randy was going to be hard he has never liked Sean and after the break up he sure as hell hated him even more. He was just serving when the four men he was waiting on walked into the house. Randy smiled when he saw John serving he sat down along with the others and they started eating and talking. "That was great John thanks" Ted said John nodded "no problems guys…uh Ortz can I speak to you alone outside?" John asked Randy nodded "we'll do the dishes" Evan said John smiled and walked outside with John.

They sat down and had a cigarette. "What's going on John?" Randy asked "I need to tell you something and you have to promise that it wont come between our friendship" John said Randy groaned "did you fuck Evan?" John shook his head "no it's nothing like that" John said Randy calmed down "okay I promise" John nodded "okay then I had a drink with Sean last night and he stayed here the night" John said Randy was clenching his fists he was so angry right now. "That's not all this morning we got back together." That was it Randy blew up.

Randy got up he was pissed off and John knew it. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you really think he loves you? Fucking hell John be realistic he's a kid and he's after your money again I can't believe you'd be so fuckin stupid …..Again!" Randy screamed John sighed "I know you feel like that but when I was speaking to him he seemed different he's changed Ortz" John said trying to reason with his friend "bullshit! I'll believe it when I see it fucking hell Jonathan you are a idiot I cant stand the sight of you right now I gotta go" John nodded and watched his best friend walk out of his house and maybe his life.

John sat outside for a few hours before going inside and having a shower he needed to relax the whole thing with Randy was on his mind it was upsetting to think that he may have lost Randy forever. He had a nice long shower and got changed into some sweats before ordering some takeout. He sat down and started eating but stopped when there was a ring at his door he sighed and got up surprised to se Sean standing there smiling John let him in and went back to his food.

Sean sat down with John and looked at his boyfriend. He noticed he was quiet and withdrawn he sighed he was hoping John wasn't changing his mind about them. Once John finished eating and leaned up he sat back down. "What's wrong?" Sean asked John shrugged "I told Randy and he was mad" John said Sean nodded he was expecting that kind of reaction. "I'm sorry babe" John nodded "he's my best friend Sean I cant loose him from my life it feels so weird with us not speaking it's never happened before" John said Sean nodded "let me make you feel better" Sean said he climbed onto John's lap and straddled him and started kissing John's neck it was feeling so nice John didn't want it to stop. RING RING John heard it was his house phone he sighed and Sean got off of him.

John walked over to the phone and answered it "hello?" John asked _"John hi it's Evan I was wondering if you could come over Randy is really drunk and is yelling I don't know what to do"_ John sighed it was really bad he knew he was the only one who could handle him. "Sure Evan but I have to bring someone with me is it ok?" John asked _"sure the house is full anyway he decided to throw a party"_ John sighed "I'll be there soon" John said _"thanks bye" _John nodded and hung up the phone. He went to his room and got dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before grabbing Sean and leaving.

In the car Sean still didn't know what was going on "where are we going?" Sean asked "Randy's he's messed up drunk and yelling at everyone Evan is trying to get rid of everybody" John said "who's Evan?" Sean asked "Randy's boyfriend they live together" John said Sean nodded and grabbed John's hand giving it a squeeze. "You'll fix it John you always do you're the only one who can handle him" John nodded and kept driving.

Once there John walked into the house with Sean. He looked around it was empty he walked into the kitchen and saw Ted, Cody, Evan, Dave and Hunter the only people in the house left from the party. John sighed Batista and Sean not a good mix. Evan smiled when he saw John "hi John thank you for coming" John nodded "where is he Ev?" John asked "lounge room" John nodded and turned to Sean "I have to sort him out talk to these boys they're fine" Sean smiled and nodded.

John walked into the lounge room and saw Randy sitting there drinking a bottle of JD. John sighed this was not a good sign. "Ran what are you doing to yourself?" John asked he pried the bottle from Randy's hands and put it down on the coffee table. "What the hell are you doing here?" John sighed "Evan called me you're scaring the shit out of him" John said Randy put his head down he never meant to scare Evan. "Sorry" Randy mumbled John nodded "it's fine lets get you in a shower" John said Randy nodded and John helped him stand and into his bathroom in a nice hot shower he stripped him of his clothes and put him in. Randy sat on the floor John sat in the bathroom with him making sure he wasn't going to hurt himself even more.

After showering him John got Randy dried off and dressed, he gave him some Tylenol and put him to bed. He left the TV on knowing that was how Randy liked it. He left the room and headed back to the boys. John sighed and sat down Sean smiled and grabbed his hand. John ignored the glare Batista was giving him. "How is he?" Evan asked "he has showered changed and is now asleep with the TV on he should be fine apart from a massive hangover in the morning Ev, thanks for calling me" John said Evan smiled "he asked for you John that's why I called" John nodded and yawned "I think I might crash here just to keep an eye on him is that ok Evan?" Evan smiled and nodded. "I need a smoke I'll be outside" John said leaving the men alone.

John sat outside but was interrupted by Dave John sighed he didn't need his drama tonight. "I cant believe you were with him when Evan rang" John nodded "it's none of your business Dave" John said "whatever John he hurt you so badly I cant believe you'd bring him around you make me sick" John nodded "fine if that's how you feel" John said he really wasn't in the mood. Dave was getting angry "I don't get it you'll take him back but not me?" John nodded "he didn't beat me and break my bones did he Batista so fuck you! It has nothing to do with you why are you here Randy hates you so get the fuck out I hate you and I never want to see you again" John said and stormed into the house and sat down with Sean.

Sean looked at him. "Are you ok?" John nodded "walk with me?" John asked Sean nodded John's friend's looked at them they seemed happy but something was off with them. John and Sean walked around the block. "I miss this you know Sean just being with you just walking with you" John said Sean smiled "I have to leave right I can't stay in Randy's house?" John sighed "I'm sorry I just don't think he would like you spending the night in his house" Sean nodded "it's fine John really" John nodded "thanks babe lets head back" John said and they headed back to the house they walked in and saw that Batista and Hunter had gone home.

John and Sean sat down John pulled out his car Key. "Take my car and I'll see you tomorrow ok?" John asked Sean nodded and kissed John sweetly on the lips. "Why is he leaving?" Evan asked "Randy hates him Ev it's not a good idea him being here when he wakes up" Evan shrugged "I don't care I want him here with you John he can stay this is my house too Randy's been an ass" John nodded "well we will hit the hay goodnight Ev" John said and gave him a hug. He and Sean left and walked into a spare room Ted and Cody were in the other one. They stripped down and got into bed. They made out for a while before Sean snuggled against John and fell asleep.

The next morning John got up and showered with Sean and got dressed before heading down stairs and cooking some breakfast when Randy came down he saw Sean and groaned he didn't want to see that man in his kitchen when he had a massive hangover. "Morning Jay" John turned around and smiled at his friend he handed him a glass of water and some Tylenol before going back to the food. "How are you feeling Rand?" John asked "like crap I'm sorry Evan called you" John shrugged "that's what best friends are for Ortz you know I love ya I'll always be here when you need me" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "I need a smoke come with?" Randy asked John nodded and told Sean to watch the food before following Randy outside.

Once out there they sat down. "So you guys are back together then?" Randy asked "yeah but we are taking it slow" John said "so you haven't slept with him then?" John shook his head "no not yet I don't think I am ready yet" John said Randy nodded "are you still gonna come with me on the road?" John smiled and nodded "of course I'm not going to blow you off for him I would never do that Rand" Randy smiled and nodded "fine then I don't like it but I will put up with it for you since you're my boy and everything" John smiled and slapped hands with Randy. They went inside and ate. After breakfast John and Sean left for his house.

2 weeks later and John was packing to go on the road with Randy he had been busy he filmed his commercials for his endorsements a week ago. He and Sean were still together but weren't speaking right now Sean was pissed that John was leaving but John didn't really care. He finished packing and waited for Randy. Once he was there he got in Randy's car after locking up his house like fort knocks and left for their flight.

Once at the hotel after their flight John settled in and had a nap before Randy had to go to the arena for a house show. He got ready and met Randy in the lobby once there they headed for the arena. At the arena John went straight to catering he was so hungry. He got some food and sat down and was soon joined by Amy. "Hi John how are you?" John smiled "I'm okay I guess I heard it was your birthday so happy birthday hun" John said Amy smiled "thank you so are you coming out with us tonight then to celebrate?" John nodded "hell yeah I am I cant miss my girls b-day" John said Amy laughed "good coz I want you there but I have to go see Natalya so I'll see you tonight ok?" John nodded and watched Amy leave.

John got up and went and saw Randy he was in the room with his boys. John sat down and groaned when his phone rang he cancelled the call knowing it was Sean. "Who was that?" Randy asked John sighed "Sean he keeps ringing me I'm still angry at him I'll talk to him later I guess" John said Randy smiled he was hoping John would end things with Sean very soon. "So did Ames invite you guys to celebrate her birthday tonight?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah we will head out shortly I only have a few promos to do" John nodded and sat in the locker room waiting for Randy to finish working.

After Randy finished they headed back to the hotel and got ready for the night John was just doing his hair when his phone rang he groaned but decided to answer it. "Hello?" John answered _"hey"_ John heard Sean say "hey what's up?" John asked he wasn't in the mood for Sean right now. _"I miss you John when are you coming home?"_ John sighed "about a week why?" John asked _"this is fucking ridiculous we jus got back together and I never see you"_ John groaned "Sean I promised Randy to go away with him before me and you got back together and how are you going to handle it when I leave for work in a few weeks?" John asked as Randy, Evan, Ted and Cody walked in. Randy saw John's expression and knew he was on the phone to Sean. _"I was thinking of coming with you duh"_ Sean said John laughed "you're not serious right?" John asked _"of course I am"_ John shook his head "not happening Sean that is my work I can't be distracted" John said "_oh so now I'm a distraction! I wasn't a distraction when you were fucking me at your photo shoot"_ John groaned "stop acting like a fucking child I gotta go I'll speak to you later goodnight!" John said and slammed the phone shut.

John walked around the room "FUCK!" John yelled making the men look at him. "Sorry guys he just annoys me and gets on my nerves lets go I need a drink bad" John said Randy nodded and the five men left for the club.

Once at the club they said happy birthday to Amy and John started getting drunk he needed to just forget all about Sean he was doing his head in he was so needy all the time he hated it when people were like that he was an independent person and he hated clingy people. "So what was Sean's problem?" Randy asked "he wanted me to go home apparently we haven't spent anytime with each other, then he says he wants to come with me while I film the movie" John said Randy nodded "I take it you don't like that then?" John shook his head "no he just gets in the way and distracts me he is so needy Ortz I don't know what I was thinking getting back together with him, I think it's just the fact that I had a boyfriend" John said "so if someone else wanted to be with you you'd end things with him then?" John shrugged "depends who it is" John said and got himself another drink.

John was at the bar when he was joined by Jeff. John smiled at him he really missed the man more than he thought he should. "Hey Jeff how are you?" John asked Jeff smiled "good I guess I miss you though" John nodded "I miss you too more than I should" John said honestly "why?" John sighed "I miss everything about you your smile, laugh the way I could talk to you about anything the sex the way you're eyes would light up when we talked about your family and friends" John said Jeff was shocked and leaned in "show me how much you missed me John please?" John smiled and nodded "let's go back to the hotel?" Jeff nodded and John and Jeff left.

Randy saw John leave with Jeff and smiled things would be great once they got together no more Sean ruining John's life. With John and Jeff once inside the hotel room all clothes were shed and John was on top of Jeff kissing and licking and biting every bit of flesh he could Jeff was beneath him loving the feeling of John's mouth on him even though he wanted John's mouth on him in a different area. "Please baby…" Jeff moaned John smiled knowing what Jeff wanted he made his way down Jeff's body and took Jeff's hard member into his mouth sucking him hard and slow while his hands were fondling Jeff's balls at the same time. "god your so fucking good John…so good" Jeff moaned John smiled around Jeff's cock and started sucking and licking faster making Jeff scream out in pleasure when he was deep throated.

Jeff was about to cum but he needed to cum while John was in him it was like he was addicted and he was having withdrawals. He pulled John off of his cock and kissed him hard on the mouth while his hands were looking for the lube he found it and gave it to John. John smiled and pulled away from the kiss. He slicked up his fingers and slammed two into Jeff straight away. Jeff cried out John's name and arched his back loving the burn.

John was moving his fingers around inside of Jeff he could feel how tight Jeff was and was wondering when the last time Jeff had sex maybe it was when he was with him? John though he was brought out of his thoughts by Jeff moaning his name. John smiled and pulled his fingers out before slicking up his hardened member with lube and aligning himself up at Jeff's entrance. "Ready baby?" John asked Jeff nodded emphatically "always ready for you" John smiled and pushed his way inside of Jeff. Jeff cried out as did John the feeling was so good so much better than what he felt when he was with Dave and Sean Jeff was amazing.

Jeff wrapped his legs around John's waist making him got deeper. "fuck you're so fucking tight" John ground out "fuck John move that gorgeous cock of yours make me yours" Jeff moaned John was going crazy. "Fuck that's it right there John" Jeff moaned. John smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle Jeff was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet John's movements. "God Jeff you feel so good" John moaned Jeff nodded and pulled John down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss. John moaned into the kiss Jeff was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at. "so close Jeff" John whispered into Jeff's neck Jeff nodded "me too" Jeff said John smiled and thrusted into Jeff a few more times before filling Jeff up with his pearly white seed screaming out Jeff's name in the process.

Jeff was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and abs. John ran his finger through Jeff's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting Jeff for all he was Jeff smiled at him before John claimed his mouth in a loving heated kiss before John pulled out of him and cleaned both men up.

They both laid there breathing heavily. John was smiling. "I think I may love you John" Jeff said John smiled "I think I may love you too Jeff" John said Jeff smiled and kissed John on the lips hard and passionate. John pulled Jeff closer to him and they fell asleep. The next morning John went for a run and showered and dressed before Jeff even woke up they needed to talk last night was what John wanted but he still had Sean to think about there was no doubt in his mind that Jeff was who he wanted but he didn't want to hurt Sean but he knew he would. He wrote a note telling Jeff he was at Randy's John needed to talk to his best friend.

John made his way over to Randy's room and knocked Randy opened it and let John in. "are you ok?" Randy asked John nodded "I fucked Jeff" John said Randy nodded "figure that happened I saw you two leave the club together" John sighed "what am I gonna do Ortz I just cheated on my boyfriend I never thought I'd be like Dave" John said he was feeling good and bad at the same time. "John you are nothing like Dave you and Jeff really like each other I can see it and you and Sean were never meant to be so end it with him and be with Jeff" John groaned "I don't want to hurt him he has been a good friend to me" John said Randy rolled his eyes "who do you want to be with Jay?" Randy asked "Jeff" John answered immediately. "There you go then" John nodded "thanks it is gonna be so bad when I see him." John said Randy nodded "oh well it's your life dude you can't help who you fall for" John nodded knowing Randy was right he got up and went back to his own room.

When John got back to his room he saw Jeff getting his shoes on while sitting on the bed. "Morning babe" John said Jeff smiled and got up and gave John a kiss "good morning to you too my ass hurts today" John laughed "sorry" John said Jeff shrugged "so what's going on today?" John shrugged "whatever but I need to talk to you" Jeff nodded "ok then what's going on?" John sighed "I have a boyfriend Jeff" Jeff looked shocked and upset "before you go off on me I'm ending things with him so I can be with you if you want me that is and I mean in a committed relationship just us two?" John asked Jeff smiled "of course I want you" John smiled "good so when I go home I'll end things with him then we can be happy" Jeff smiled and nodded loving that John wanted him.

A week later John was arriving at his house knowing that Sean was there he walked in and dropped his things he sighed when he saw that Sean was definitely there. When Sean saw John he smiled and ran into his arms. "Hey I missed you so much babe" John nodded "we gotta talk Sean" Sean nodded and sat down with John. "What's up?" John groaned "I know that things haven't been all bad in this relationship but with work and everything I think it's best if we end things" John said Sean was stunned he didn't expect that. "You don't mean that John you cant I love you" Sean said crying John sighed this was harder than he thought. "I'm being honest here Sean this isn't going to work out I don't want to be with you anymore it was a mistake to get back together with you" Sean nodded "fine asshole I'll leave I hope you rot in hell!" Sean yelled and stormed out of the house John sighed in relief and felt happy now all he needed was Jeff.

A week later everything was going great for John he was leaving in the morning to go back to work on a movie. He was in the kitchen sorting out some drinks he was having a going away party and a congratulations party for him and Jeff finally getting together. "Hey there sexy" John heard being said in his ear as two arms wrapped around his waist. John smiled "hey yourself you ready baby?" John asked Jeff nodded against John's back "of course but I'm gonna miss you when you leave" John sighed and turned around he picked Jeff up and put him on the counter and stood between his legs. "Baby…everything will be fine I can visit you and you can visit me we will make this work I'll make it work" John said Jeff smiled "you really want this?" John nodded "of course I do Jeff more than anything in the world actually I want you to stay here while I'm away" John said "really?" John nodded "yeah and when I get back I want you to move in how about it?" John asked Jeff smiled and jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him passionately on the lips.

They were making out but were interrupted by Randy laughing. John put Jeff down and greeted his guests. Four hours into the party and everything was going fine John went to talk to Randy. "hey dude" John said Randy smiled "hey how are things" John grinned "yeah I am happy but Jeff is worried about about me going back to work" John told him "understandable but I'm sure you'll be good" John nodded "can you keep an eye on him I'm gonna try and see him as often as I can but I need you to help me out" Randy smiled always dude I'm always here."

As the party was winding down John went and found Jeff standing alone he went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Cheer up boo I'll be back before you know it and you can visit me on the set" Jeff nodded "I know but I am worried about the temptations" John now knew what was wrong. "baby look at me" John told him Jeff did it "I love you no one else you are the man I want for ever I would never hurt you ever I love you too much" John told him Jeff smiled he had tears in his eyes "I love you too baby I cant believe we made it this far and it all started out as a passionate affair" Jeff said he wrapped his arms around John's neck and pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss…

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW…

- Randy, bon sang … doucement … tu vas me trancher en deux …


End file.
